


Where Did I Go Right?

by DamonsGurl95



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonsGurl95/pseuds/DamonsGurl95
Summary: Ziva makes a life changing decision





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by the song by Hilary Duff – 'Where Did I Go Right?'

Ziva stood watching, watching Tony walk away, watching Tony approach the plane, watching Tony board the plane.

 

Her heart was slowly breaking, she was saying her final goodbye to him, did she really want this? She finally had what she always wanted, Tony. Yet she was letting him get on a plane and leave her.

 

Did she really want this? Or was she scared? Okay she wanted to find herself again but couldn't she do that with Tony? Couldn't she just say 'to hell with it' and get on with her life back in DC with the people that really cared about her?

 

What the hell was she doing? She started to shout out but her voice caught in her throat. What was happening? She wanted to be with Tony! Her legs weren't moving, why? Ziva started to freak out that she wasn't going to stop Tony from leaving her.

 

She became aware of her legs wobbling beneath her, was she that scared of stopping Tony that her body was fighting against her heart and her head?

 

Ziva looked down glaring at her legs, she managed to start to slowly walk towards the plane but she was so scared that she wasn't being fast enough. Slowly she picked up pace, realising quickly just how far away from the plane that she had been standing. As she ran she focussed on the front of the plane, watching the propeller, willing it to stay still and not move.

 

Just as the steps onto the plane were removed there was shouting from the inside and a force burst the door open, Tony jumped down, the stairs not coming back fast enough.

 

Ziva was suddenly aware of Tony's figure no longer having disappeared and being in her peripheral vision. She slowed her run as she got closer to him and fell into his arms; Tony wrapped his outstretched arms around Ziva, pulling her close to his body. Both became aware of tears in their eyes, tears of happiness and relief.

 

"Where did I go right?" Ziva stated with her breathing back to normal, "I thought for sure you would get on that plane and never come back."

 

Tony wiped her tears away with a single finger and smiled, "I couldn't leave, not without you. If you want to stay and find yourself, I'm with you one hundred percent, I'm not leaving you Ziva David no matter what happens."

 

Ziva smiled and wrapped her arms around Tony's neck; they held each other for what felt like an hour. There were people around them but neither of the pair noticed, too absorbed in their happiness and love.

 

In that moment Ziva realised that she didn't need to stay here to find herself, she knew who she was, her father was gone but she wasn't gone.

 

Besides she became aware that she had changed the moment she was approached by Jennifer Shepard, the moment she entered NCIS headquarters, the moment she saved Gibbs, the moment she killed Ari, and every moment since.

 

She had found herself with NCIS and now with Tony she would have a new self.

 

This was the beginning of her new beginning.


End file.
